


Giving people fluff because Cannon is making us cry.

by Embersnight



Series: Fluffy and angsty and most importantly cottage core fan fiction I have writen [14]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Not Serious, Other, Satire, Whatever I make it to be., resolved angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersnight/pseuds/Embersnight
Summary: I write fluff because I can. I also explain characters with a touch of head cannon. Oh, and egregiously misspell names. Ex. Snipsnapsnop (Sap Nap) because I can. It's fun. Updated whenever and just meant to be funny with some questions answered.
Relationships: idk yet - Relationship
Series: Fluffy and angsty and most importantly cottage core fan fiction I have writen [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078988





	Giving people fluff because Cannon is making us cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not the best writer so please bear with me. Thanks!

Tommy raised himself. He was an orphan and lived on the streets for years. Phil was technically his guardian for a while and WIlbur after that. It is also a well known fact that Wilbur wasn’t a great father, neither was Phil. So, if that in mind, imagine how Tommy grew up. To survive he had to steal, which is why he steals from people still. He builds with cobble because he hid in caves during his childhood, which gives the block nostalgia for him. The only two possessions he has that are all his are the discs, which is why he fought for them. He is impulsive because that is how he has managed to survive this long. He is mad at the world for making him raise himself. He is loud because he sorely lacks emotion and is extremely touch starved.

Tommy never learned how to be nice, have social skills, or do anything but fight. Tommy did what he could to survive and has always lacked many things. The reason Tommy wears the same shirt even in exile is because he doesn’t have another one and only has a pair of shorts and a pair of jeans. So, why didn’t anyone notice? They didn’t care, never took the time to notice, or just thought it was who he was. Why was he clingy? He craved attention he never had as a child and holds tight to those that give him some.

So, that all explains why Tommy act’s the way he does. It explains his past and some of his problems. Did I mention he had PTSD and Abandonment issues as well? Yeah, he needs therapy. Oh, and he was betrayed, exiled, abused, manipulated, and thrown away by people he trusted/looked up to? Yeah, that also happened. With all this in mind, is it really that hard to see why he acts the way he does? He never had a childhood, never got to live in peace, and is always fighting for his life. 

So this, Lady’s, Gentelmen, and NonBinary lovely’s, is why we will give him some fluff. It is also easier to write his character for me. This will also include Rannboodeluo, Tubox, Wimbler Swoot, Philip Minceraft, technosaber, Dre, Captain Puff, Awesamnook, georgesleepthrougheverything, quack, Karl, Snipsnapsnop, Nikki, THE BICON, adn everyone else I feel like putting in here and can’t find an odd way to spell their name or just make extremely normal :) Oh, and of course Timmiothy. Chapter one soon? I am moving so whenever I can.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea, leave it in the comments. No smut, shipping of Minors/People uncomfortable of it, or real people. Thank you!


End file.
